California
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: What do you say we leave for California? Yeah, It was our theory. It was just one of his band’s songs, Who said we would find so much more.
1. California

yeah. this is the nilly story.

i like this better than the other one...

well, not really, but... yeah.

i dunno.

poke girl and guitar boy are their nicknames in this, too, though.

REVIEW if you dig!

lov ya,

livi

* * *

**What do you say we leave for California?**

**If we could drive all night, we could make it by the morning. **

**And no one has to know if we decide to go **

**What do you say we leave for California?**

Yeah, It was our theory.

It was just one of his band's songs,

Who said we would find so much more.

--

The town of Mt. Ivy has 983 residents.

By tomorrow it will be 981.

Today is my birthday. I'm 16, and my boyfriend and I are running away.

Sure, I'll bet that your guessing I'm crazy.

But, Guitar boy and I are ready. He's got a car, and I'm going to be rid of my drunk of a father.

Works out well, huh?

Nick and I are ready for this.

He's sick of the orphanage, and I'm sick of my dad.

So, why stick around?

I mean, what's wrong with California?

I've never been before…


	2. Highway Life

--

I stuffed my bag with clothes. I smiled as the moonlight fell into the room. I felt more alive than I had in the past year.

It was the first day of summer vacation, and I was leaving.

There was a knock on my door. I looked to it alerted.

"Come in?" I said. It opened and Nick appeared. I sighed.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh, its you. God, I thought you were my dad."

"Well, that would be terrible." He said.

"Yeah."

"You ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I shoved my computer into my duffle bag and zipped it up.

"Yep. Lets get out of here." I said. I nodded. He took my bag from the bed and slung it over his shoulder. He led me outside where the crisp three am air filled our senses. He put my bag in the back of his beat up convertible next to his own bag, a acoustic guitar, a backpack that was bulgy and misshapen, and a large two sleeping bags and pillows. He opened the door for me and I sat down.

"Ready?" He asked taking the wheel and smiling at me. I nodded.

--

I had fallen asleep somewhere around the PA state boarder. We started in Mt Ivy, which is right above New York City in New York state.

I woke up blinking. We were on a highway. I looked over to Nick and smiled.

"Good morning." He said quietly.

"Hey." I said. I yawned and sat up. "Where are we?"

"Um… possibly somewhere right near the Indiana state boarder."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, you were out for a while and we've been making great time."

"What time is it?"

"About 3."

"Oh, god. Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You were way to beautiful to wake up. You are great when you sleep." He said smiling. I blushed.

"God, Nick. Your such a cliché."

"I can't help it." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How much longer do you think we have?"

"Um… I'd say about… a day or two more. No, just one actually. Wait…no… yes. One day." He rambled. I nodded. I sighed and looked around.

"Nick, do you think we should have told someone?" He glanced at me.

"Well… I told Helen." His host mother, and the orphanage manager.

"Well… yeah, but… really. My dad is going to be really angry."

"I know." He said quietly. "But… my host mom was going to talk to the police about him. Lilly, its not safe for you there."

"I know… but….." He sighed. He took one hand off of the wheel and held mine. He smiled at me.

"Your safe now." He said. "That's all that matters." I nodded.

--

We stopped to eat at a rest stop near a highway.

To plan stuff too.

"So, I was thinking, and I think we should like… make a list of things to do when we get there."

"Ok."

"SO…." I started. I pulled out a notebook and a pen and set it down. Nick took a huge bite of his burger and looked at me. "Ok. So, we have to find a place to stay." I said. I wrote it down and looked up at Nick.

"Muhhmmmm." He mumbled with a mouth full of food. I laughed at him.

"And then… I don't know. What should we see?"

"Pachific ochean." He said, still having a chunk of beef in his mouth.

"Chew your food first!" I said. He swallowed and gave me a annoyed look.

"Yes, mother." He said. "But, I think the firist thing we should do is go to the beach. I can't wait to see the pacific."

"Definatly." I wrote it down.

"And… um… hmm. What else is there in California?"

"Um… how about… like… Malibu."

"Cool. Maybe we'll see some famous people."

"Maybe."

"And… um… how about like… San Francisco."

"Ok. Charmed. I'm diggin' it." I said joking.

"Yeah. And… I don't know." Suddenly, he made a face like a light had just gone on. "We have to go to Disneyland!" He said. I laughed.

"Oh my god, totally!" I said. Smiling.

We continued talking about what we planned and after a while, we had a good list.

**1. Find place to stay.**

**2. Toes in the Pacific ocean.**

**3. Take a picture with Mickey at Disneyland.**

**4. Walk on people's handprints.**

**5. Loiter in stores on Rodeo Drive.**

**6. Sit next to the Hollywood sign. **

**7. Take a picture with one Celebrity.**

**8. Walk over the Golden Gate bridge. **

**9. Find Prescott street.**

**10. Sing Karaoke at a bar**

**11. Live.**

* * *

so, baiscally the plot is that nick and lilly lost their memories a few years ago, and stuff.

tis awesome.

tehehehe.

PLESASE REVIEW!

love ya,

livi


	3. Smoking on a Beach

We drove up to the beach a day later. I jumped out, grabbed my camera and pulled up my skinny jeans. Nick followed laughing. He took my hand and we took off out shoes. We stepped closer to it until our toes were soaked in foreign salt water. I smiled and took a picture of our feet. I sighed. I fell back into the sand and smiled. Nick took a seat next to me and held my hand.

"We should find a place to stay before it gets late." He whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. Lets sleep under the stars."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

And we did.

He got the blankets and sleeping bags, and we counted stars.

Then we decided to make lists.

--

List of things to know about Nick Sadler

**1. **17 years old.

**2. **Amazing in bed. (Sorry, Hun. But, its true)

_(__**Nick: **__Why is that all the way up at number 2? _

_**Lilly: **__I dunno. It came to mind. _

_**Nick: **__Oh… um…)_

**3. **Orphan at age 1. (?)

**4. **Will do _anything_ for a Aero bar.

_(__**Nick**__: What can I say? Its minty greatness_.)

**5. **Lead vocals of the band _Metro Station_

**6. **Closet Graphic Artist

(_**Nick: **__Yeah, not anymore. Now they all know.)_

**7. **Author of popular online comic, _The Astonishing Adventures of Superboy and PokeGirl._

**8**. Gorgeous.

**9. **Owner of a beaten-up-convertible _Comet_

**10. **My Hero

--

List of things to know about Lilly Truscott.

**1. **Age 16.

_(**Lilly:** Thats first on both of our lists...)_

**2. **Also amazing in bed. (Take that.)

**3. **Lives with father. (DX) Mother unknown.

**4. **Beautiful. (I said it higher on the list. Ha.)

_(__**Lilly: **__Shut up.)_

**5. **Amazing singer, and guitarist.

(_**Lilly: **__Shut up! I am not. _

_**Nick: **__Stop being modest. Its annoying_.)

**6. **Inspiration for PokeGirl, character in tAAoSBaPG

(_**Lilly: **__You couldn't just write it? _

_**Nick: **__No._)

**7. **Amazing photographer.

(_**Lilly: **__Nick, really. _

_**Nick: **__Lilly, stop reading over my shoulder!)_

**8. **Ravenclaw house, and proud.

_(__**Lilly: **__Giggles)_

**9. **Pets- Robot Teddy bear named Zipperz, Guitar named Muggle, Puppy sized elephant named Eloise.

**10. **My muse.

--

I handed him his list and he handed me mine.

He fell asleep.

So did I.

When I woke up, it was morning.

I read over my list.

I giggled for a while.

I walked around our sleeping bags on the almost dark beach. Nick was sleeping.

I kept reading my list over and over again. I kept smiling, feeling how much I really did love Nick. I lay down next to him and smiled. I snuggled into his sleeping bag, which was surprisingly huge, and could easily fit the both of us, and snuggled closer to him. He stirred and looked to me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi, kid." he said. I smiled. He put one arm around me and held me closer. I pushed up his shirt and ran my fingers over his pale skin. His tattoos extended up his hip and to his side. They were great. His skin was tight and pale, and it made his hip bones stick out. I ran my fingertips over them and he shivered. He chuckled at my exploration of his stomach. He reached for my hands and intertwined our fingers.

"We should probably find a place to stay today…" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah. Just a apartment in town. It shouldn't be hard." He said.

"Yeah." I rested my head on his shoulder and my eyes set forward looking his skin over. He had large colorful tattoos all over his arms and hips. I loved his tattoos. I had a few of my own. A ladybug on my wrist. A six on my palm. A crescent moon on the back of my neck. A star on my foot. That was it.

We have friends that are over 21 and helped us get them. My dad didn't care, and Nick didn't have parents, so it was easy.

Nick sighed and sat up. He grabbed his duffle bag and rustled through it. He pulled out a white half crushed box and pulled a cigarette out of it. I sighed. He gave me with a guilty look.

"Do you mind?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Its cool." I said quietly. He nodded and pulled a red lighter out of his duffle. He stuck the cigarette between his lips and clicked it smoothly. The flame touched the end of the cigarette and it lit in a cloud of smoke. He inhaled it in a quick breath and took the cigarette between his fingers, blowing smoke through a crack between his lips. I sighed and lay down on the blanket underneath us.

Nick and I weren't quite model citizens. We both drank, and he smoked, which I really didn't like, but he did, so, I didn't mind that much. Neither of us were druggies though, mainly cause it could really screw you up.

I guess we got slightly badly influenced by our friends, but we do have fun. Mason and Trace, who really are some of our best friends, are both 20, so hanging out with them made us act like that. Well, they didn't make us, they just offered and we accepted.

There wasn't anything wrong with it.

Its just how our lives were.

* * *

please dont hate me cause nick smokes.

i promise he'll quit by the end.

and, just so you know, their both supposed to be kind of rebelious.

nick has tattoos and he smokes and drinks and has sex and all that crap.

its cause he doesn't remember anything about his old life.

and the reason he has a ring on his finger.

kay?

oh, and he's 17 now. lilly is 16. and they both got in a car crash and lost their memories about 3 years ago, so it was like... just before their second album came out and they weren't like... super famous.

ps. mt ivy, the town where they lived is a suburb of NYC, kay?

byesies.

love ya,

livi


	4. Onstage

Hello there.

Its Josh.

Livi's in the hospital again, but unfortunately, its not for chemo. This morning, she collapsed at my house, and had to be rushed to the hospital. She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say she'll probably wake soon. Also unfortunate is that they have this new rule for the ICU that you can't have electronics in the rooms, so Liv can't use her computer.

Lots of reviews would be a great thing to wake up to.

-Josh.

* * *

Nick and I ended up finding a small apartment in Malibu. It was small, but it worked. That night, Nick and Metro station had a concert opening up for some band we'd never heard of.

Nick and I arrived backstage on time. We walked in and immediately saw Mason, Trace, Anthony and Blake. We said hey and then waited a while. Then they went on. I waited backstage. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around to see a boy standing there. He looked to be a year or two older than me. He had straightened black hair, and brown eyes. He was tall. He was very attractive.

He looked familiar.

And, it wasn't like I'd seen him before, or I knew him from somewhere. It was just a feeling I got around him, that reminded me of when I met Nick. Like, I knew him, but I didn't.

He gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but… do I know you?" He asked.

"I… I don't think so…" I said. He shrugged.

"I'm Joe. Joe Jonas. I'm in the band that's on next. Are you… like.. Backstage passes… or…"

"No. I'm with the lead singer of the band that's on. I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott." I said. He froze and his jaw dropped. He looked me over and gasped.

"LILLY!?" He almost shouted. "Wow… you look…. Wow… I mean… you grew up…"

"Excuse me?!" I said, slightly offended.

"Lilly, its me! Joe? Come on!" He said. I stepped back from him.

"Look, I've never met you in my life… so… please… just…"

"What? Lilly, we grew up together… you don't remember me?" He asked. I sighed.

"Um… I'm sorry… I don't…" He sighed, looking very disappointed. He looked up to me and smiled. He stepped closer to me and put one hand on my waist. I was in shock by now. He pulled me toward him and kissed me deeply. I gasped and pulled away from him. I slaped his cheek. He held his face and looked to me confused.

"You really don't remember me?" I shook my head.

"Why did you just kiss me?!" I shouted. I heard a groan from behind him, and a guy appeared.

"Joseph, please stop terrorizing people!" He said before even seeing what happened. He looked to me and gasped..

"Lilly!?" He asked. Oh, god. How do these guys know me?

"Who are you people?!" I cried out.

"She doesn't remember me…" Joe said turning to the guy.

"Lilly, Have you seen Nick?" The guy asked.

"How do you guys know Nick?"

"Just answer." The older one said. I nodded. They both gasped.

"He's onstage."


	5. Fumed

zomg. heyzz.

its livi.

:) YAY!

I'm ok! Don't worry! Josh totally made it out worse to be. Erm. So, what happened was I kind of sort of have a blood pressure problem, but no worries! I'm out of the ICU and into a normal room in the pediatric ward. No biggie! Really! I just.. kind of... faint a bit more.

Erm. Lemme see... oh, yeah. For those who asked, josh is awesome, right? And he's my BF. (no, dummies. not best friend. Yeah, i do actually have a life. He's my boyfriend.)

So, this chappie is more of the whole... 'HOLY CRAP. NICK AND LILLY?!'

yay!

byesies.

love ya,

livi.

* * *

Joe's POV

I looked at her in shock. Nick? Here? On… stage?

I looked Lilly over once again. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her eyes were a deeper, more exotic shade of blue, and her hair was a soft golden color. Her lips were a rosy shade, and her cheeks were pink, contrasting with her alabaster skin. She had curves. She wore a t-shirt that was tight, and showed off her hips, and the bottom of her completely flat stomach. Her jeans were extremely skinny, and they showed every inch of her lower half beautifully. I couldn't help but gasp again. She was amazing.

Suddenly, the band onstage finished, and a guy appeared at Lilly's side. He was strange. Not who I'd expect Lilly to know. He had tons of tattoos, which kind of scared me. He was as tall as I was, at about 6-3. He was really scrawny, though. He wasn't muscular at all, just really skinny. He had dark brown curls. Somewhat like Kevin's, but not at the same time. They extended over his face. He wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, and kissed her cheek. My heart almost stopped.

"Nick, these guys say they know us…" She whispered to him. That's Nick?!

'Nick' looked at Kevin and I. He pondered something for a second. Then his eyes widened.

"No way…… um…" He shifted and pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled a photograph out of it and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked from us to the photo. Then gasped. He showed me and Kev the picture. It was of Nick, Kevin and I from about four years ago. We were sitting in front of the house in Wyckoff. "Is this you guys?!" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… that's us…" Lilly looked at the picture surprised.

"How do you know me?!" Nick asked in a serious voice.

"Your our brother…" Kevin said quietly. Nick went pale. Well, paler than he already was.

"What?!" Lilly asked. "Nick, you know these guys!?"

"No. I don't… or… I don't remember them…"

"You don't remember us either?!" Kevin asked. Nick shook his head.

"I… I don't have any memories from about three years back." Nick said. Lilly turned to Nick.

"Wait…what?" She asked.

"I don't…" Nick said.

"You mean… you lost your memory?" She asked. He nodded. "I did… too…" Nick's eyes widened.

"Ok, now that we know you both suffer from memory loss… will someone PLEASE tell me why my little brother is this freak!?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"Come on, Lils. Lets go." Nick said. He took Lilly's hand and they both walked past us. I turned to them and Kevin and I watched as they walked out. I turned to Kevin.

"What is going on, Kevin?!" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"I mean… I cannot believe what I just saw… I mean… was that really Nick? I mean… he had… tattoos…and he…"

"I know, I saw him."

"But… was that…"

"Yeah. I think so…"

--

Lilly's POV.

Nick and I sat outside for a while. About a hour. He was smoking. We were both totally silent.

I spoke first.

"Nick… you don't think…."

"They're my brothers. I know that." He said. He inhaled another puff of smoke.

"But… you never told me about your memory…"

"I didn't want you to be weirded out by it."

"Yeah. I know."

And then we were silent again.

The door burst open.

It was them. Joe, and the other one came out and stood in front of us. Nick groaned and looked up at them.

"What do you want?" Nick asked them. He lifted the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. Joe and the other one were really confused by it.

"Are you smoking?!" The other one asked. Gosh, I need to find out his name.

"Yeah. And?" Nick asked with his 'I don't care' attitude. I sighed.

"Do you know what that can do to you?!"

"So? I'm gone by 27 anyway." I rolled my eyes. Nick had this strange obsession with rockstars who died at age 27, and there were actually a few, and he decided he wanted to be the next.

"Gone?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Dead. Like all the greats. Jimi Hendrix. Kurt Cobain. You know. 27." Nick said.

"You do drugs too!?" the other one asked.

"No."

"Well, you know they both OD'd, right?!"

"Well, yeah." Nick said. He sighed and shook his head. "What do you guys want, anyway!?" He asked in a angry voice.

"Nick, your our brother. We thought you were dead…" The other one said.

"Yeah, well. Not yet." Nick said annoyed. He stood up and took my hand. I stood up next to him and we headed away from them again.

"Nick, you don't know what we've been through! You know what happened to our parents?! Mom cried for days!" Joe shouted at us. Nick didn't turn around. He just got really fumed. He spun around and headed toward them.

"What YOU'VE been through!? I've been in a orphanage for the past three years thinking that I had no family!! And the only reason of that… is that they couldn't find out who I was. There weren't any parents at the hospital. The only identification was a diabetes tag that was around my neck, but it got damaged and they could only get my first name!" Nick was really angry by then. He sighed and turned away from them. He walked toward me. He took my hand gently. I squeezed his hand to help him cool off. He sighed.

"Nick, stop. Please." I said, holding back tears. I sighed and turned away from him.

"Lilly, your mom has been looking for you…" I heard Joe say. I burst into tears and ran off.

--

I sat against the wall, crying. Suddenly, the other one appeared. Joe and Nick's brother. He sighed and sat down next to me. I sighed.

"You ok?" He asked. I shook my head. I looked up to him, and the haunting feeling that Joe gave me happened again.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry about all of this, but… we were just shocked. I mean… our family. We thought… we though you both were… gone. Dead."

"Oh… really…."

"Yeah."

"I'm not related to you guys… am I?"

"No…." He said chuckling. "Your our neighbor."

"Neighbor?"

"Yeah. Your mom lives next to us." He said quietly.

"My… wait…. She… but… I've been living with my dad…"

"Oh… right. Well… your mom didn't know."

"Yeah. My dad… isn't… that great. He…. I… I'm just not that happy living there."

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"He… kind of…." I started. I didn't want to finish. I had to. "He beats me." He gasped.

"What? Lilly, why hasn't someone reported him?!"

"Nick's mom was going to."

"His…"

"His foster mom. The lady who runs the orphanage. She takes care of Nick and I."

"Right. Well… I think your mom will be happy to see you."

"Wait… I'm sorry, I totally missed that… you mean… she's… here?"

"Yeah. She lives next to me. She's going to be excited. I… I still can't believe you guys are ok."

"What do you think happened to us?"

"Well, I dunno. We couldn't find you anywhere, and the police gave up after about a year."

"I see."

"Lilly, I've missed you." I gave him a thanking look, but I didn't want to say anything. "Wait… I'm sorry, do you know who I am?"

"I think your Joe and Nick's brother, but…"

"Yeah. I'm Kevin. Kevin Jonas." He said. "We were good friends." I nodded and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was with Joe kissing me?"

Kevin chuckled. "He used to be your boyfriend."

"My… what?!"

"Yeah, Joe is pretty much completely in love with you."


	6. It'll Get Better

o hay...

updating.

more to come. tommorow.

yay.

love ya,

livi.

lul baii.

* * *

Nick's POV.

Joe gave me a look. I tried ignoring him.

"Nick, you really don't want your family back?!" Joe asked me.

"I have a family. About 20 kids and my mom and George. They're back in New York." I snapped.

"Your mom isn't in New York. She's here. In Malibu. And she misses you." I scoffed.

"Then how come I can't remember what she looks like?!" I asked him. Joe gave me an annoyed look. He sighed.

"Nick, please. Can't we just play nice?"

"Why? You called me a freak!"

"Well… Dude, no offence… but… holy crap. You don't look like my baby brother anymore! You've got those… tattoos… and like… your smoking. I mean, really. You just… shocked me."

I nodded.

"I mean…. Mom and dad are totally gonna freak over your tattoos though. They hate that shit."

"Who said I wanted to meet them? Lilly and I are just here for the summer. We aren't staying."

"What?! Nick, you have to stay! Your… a part of our family!"

"I can't let my mom down like that… I mean…. Helen. My foster mom. She really depends on my for things, and I would feel terrible if I just ran out on her!"

"But…"

"Joe, I get that you want the whole family to be together and happy and stuff, but I have responsiblities. I mean… I have school, and a job… and the band…"

"All things you could easily manage here. We do have a school in the area." I groaned.

"Joe. I don't know. I mean…"

"You aren't adopted by anyone, are you?"

"No…"

"Well, by the state, our parents are still your guardians. Meaning you'll have to talk to them first. I'd suggest a long sleeve shirt to cover the tattoos." Joe said. I desperately wanted to punch him now.

"You get punched a lot, don't you?" I asked him.

--

Lilly's POV.

It was getting late and so I said that Nick and I should head home.

I gave our address to Kevin so he could come over tomorrow and what not.

Nick drove us home and we went up to the apartment. He and I didn't speak the entire time. We were both blown away by what happened.

I slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and got one of the blankets. Our apartment was pretty lame when it came to living. It had a couch, and a chair and a kitchenette and a TV, all of which came with it. I curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over me.

Nick sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me down so the both of us lay on the wide couch. He held me around my waist with one arm and set the other under my head. I looked up to him and smiled weakly.

"Things will get better, Nick. They will."


	7. I Could Get Used To This

meow.

livi's computer crashed.

she sends her love!

new chapter.

reveiw.

love ya,

emilie

* * *

Kevin's POV.

I walked up the stairs of the apartment building. There were lots of them. I finally got to the room and knocked on the door. Lilly answered it. She looked as if she just woke up.

"Oh… hey… come in…" She said quietly. She opened the door wider and let me inside. I saw Nick still sleeping on the couch. It was a incredibly small apartment. I stood awkwardly as Lilly walked toward Nick. She shook him gently and he blinked a few times. He looked around and then to me. She whispered something to him and he got up. He was wearing boxers and a white tank. He never was a morning person. He went toward the bathroom. Lilly looked up to me and smiled.

"So… hi. Um… how are you?" She asked groggily.

"I'm ok. You?"

"A bit tired." She said quietly. She went into the kitchen and started to make coffee. Once it was finished, she took a huge cup and filled it, soon downing the coffee fast. Once she was awake, She sighed.

"Um… I'll… be right back." She said. I waited for a while, then both of them appeared, fully dressed and ready to go. Nick was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that easily his tattoos and jeans and a scarf with black converse. Lilly had on skinny jeans and a t-shirt and a black vest and converse as well. I smiled at them.

"Ready?" They nodded. And we started off.

--

Lilly's POV.

We went down to the street and Kevin got in his car. Nick and I were taking his car.

We drove over to a nice neighborhood in Malibu and up to a house that looked like rich people lived there. Kevin jumped out, as did Nick and I. Nick and I stood looking at the building.

"This is your house?!" Nick asked Kevin. Kevin shrugged and nodded. I looked at Nick. He had a nervous face on. I sighed, and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and held me.

"What if they don't like me? I mean… maybe… I am a freak?" He muttered. I sighed and pulled away from him and frowned.

"No. NO. Don't doubt yourself, Nick. Your amazing, and anyone who thinks otherwise is completely insane." I explained. He sighed and nodded. I took his hand and leaned up towards him. I kissed him gently and smiled. Kevin gave us a confused look.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing… but… that's gonna take some getting used to." He said in a passive aggressive voice.

"What? Us kissing?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Why?? We weren't dating before? What, did we like… hate each other?"

"No. She was dating Joe." Kevin said. Nick's jaw dropped. He looked to me.

"Wait… what?!"

"Yeah… he… well, Joe kissed me."

"When?!"

"When you were onstage. He thought it would jog my memory or something, but… it was just annoying."

"He kissed you!?"

"Well… its not like he asked. I slapped him afterward."

"But… HE KISSED YOU!?" Nick was now getting angry. Nick was extremely protective of me when it came to other men. All men. Especially my dad. He hated my dad, and so did I, for the main reason that my dad was a very rough drunk man. He liked banging me around and not paying attention.

"Nick, stop. Its fine."

"No. Its not. God.. I'm so punching him.."

"Nicholas Sadler. You are not punching your brother." I said. Nick sighed and shrugged,

"Fine. Whatever." he said.

"Hey. You two coming?" Kevin asked.

Nick and I followed him to the front door, where he let us inside and we looked in awe. It was huge.

I saw Joe sitting on the couch with two adults and a kid who looked around 10.

"Joseph, how long exactly do we have to wait?" The man asked.

"I'm back." Kevin said. Everyone turned to us and most gasped. I stood behind Nick and held his hand. I heard him gulp nervously. "And I brought friends." He finished looking back at us. The adults, Joe and the boy came up to us. They just stared at us in awe.

"Nicholas?!" the man asked. Nick nodded and smiled.

--

I walked next door with Kevin. I looked to him nervously.

"What if… she doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Lilly, she already knows you. Its not like that." I sighed. He pressed the door bell and it rang. The door was opened by a girl with curly brown hair. She looked at me and gasped.

"Omiegod, Lilly!" She squealed. She pulled me into a hug. I sighed and pulled away. I smiled at her weakly.

"Is my mom here?"

"Yeah. Come on." She said. She led me and Kevin inside and to the back porch where I saw a blonde woman and a brunet man sitting there.

"Heather, look!" The curly haired girl cried out. The woman looked to me and gasped.

"Lilly!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Mom…" I whispered. She didn't' stop hugging me.

"Lilly, were have you been?" She asked, looking at me.

"Dad's."

"Dads? Why were you there?"

"I… I don't know. I… sort of… kind of… lost my memory."

"What?! How!?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Well… your back now. That's all that matters." I smiled at her.

--

Nick and I were sitting in the grass in between our houses. He leaned in toward me and held my hand. He kissed me gently and smiled. His sleeves were rolled up. He told me the shirt he was wearing was much to hot, but he didn't want his parents to get mad about his tattoos. I pulled away from him.

"So… how'd it go with you?" I asked. He shrugged. He kept kissing me. I pulled away again. "Nick. Talk to me." I said sternly. He sighed.

"Lilly, come on. I haven't seen you all day!"

"And I wanna talk to you."

"It was fine. Mom cried. Dad was happy. Nothing else to say."

"Meow." I said.

"Rawr." He replied. He kissed me again.

"Nick! Lilly!" We heard. We pulled apart and he quickly pushed down his sleeves to cover his tattoos. We turned to see Miley, Joe, Kevin and two other guys coming toward us.

"Hey! We wanted to see if you guys wanted to come to the beach with us!" Miley said cheerfully.

"Um…. Maybe not. Its too hot." Nick said.

"Nick, its fine. We won't tell mom and dad about your arms." Kevin said.

"Oh." Nick said.

"What about his arms?" Miley asked. Nobody answered her. Nick and I stood up and he grabbed my hand.

"Well, lets go." I said.

"Ok then." We all started walking. Nick looked at me. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" He asked me. I blushed. The five people in front of us looked back and gave us strange looks. "What?" Nick asked.

"Its just weird." the brunet guy I didn't know said.

"Sorry, whats your name again?" I asked him. His jaw dropped.

"You don't know me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"That's Oliver. Other best friend." Miley explained. I nodded.

"RIght…. Well, Oliver, why exactly is Nick calling me beautiful weird?"

"Well, its usually Miley who he's saying it too." Oliver snapped. Miley turned white and kicked Oliver in the shin.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Ok. Lemme just explain something." Kevin started. "Joe used to date Lilly. Nick used to date Miley. Now Lilly and Nick are dating. Joe and Miley are both single. Everyone ok?!" Everyone bitterly nodded.

"Yeah, Kev." the blonde boy I didn't know said. "That helped so much." He said sarcastically.

"Who are you again?" Nick asked.

"Jake. I'm in Connect Four with Oliver, Joe and Kevin." the blonde said. Nick and I nodded. We continued walking and saw the beach. It was close to where Nick and I slept our first night here. The seven of us sat on the beach and relaxed. It was actually somewhat cloudy, making it comfortable. I sat down close to Nick.

"So… Nick, Lilly. What are you guys into?" Joe asked bitterly. Nick looked at me and shrugged.

"I dunno." He muttered.

"He's a comic artist." I said. Nick looked at me, his eyes wide.

"You are?" Kevin asked. I nodded

"He draws this comic. The Astonishing Adventures of SuperBoy and Pokegirl." I said.

"Quite a title."

"I usually abbreviate it." Nick said quietly.

"Wow, so you really write a online comic?" Miley asked. Nick nodded quietly.

"Its pretty popular." Nick muttered.

We continued talking until the rest of them decided to go in the water.

Nick and I sat on the beach alone.

"So. What do you think?" Nick asked.

"I could get used to this."


	8. Nothing's The Same

short. i'm sorry.

review

-emilie

* * *

Nick slowly opened his eyes. He blinked frequently, then realized he was in a hospital room. He looked around and saw a teen girl in the bed next to his. He recognized her as Lilly. He gasped, and the sat up, or tried, but failed due to the large amount of tubes going in and out of his body. He lay back down, and looked to his right to see a call button.

Within a few seconds, a nurse appeared at the door. She gasped, then smiled. She wne tot check a few things on the moniters and such, then said she'd be back with Nick's family. After a few minutes, Joe and Kevin appeared at the door. The nurse left the three there alone to discover how Nick was really doing.

"Hey… dude…" Joe said quietly, approaching his second younger brother's bedside.

"Hey guys…" Nick said weakly. "What happened?" Kevin and Joe looked to each other excitedly.

"You remember us?" Kevin asked cheerfully. Nick chuckled and smiled at his older brothers.

"Course I do. Now tell me why I'm in a hospital."

"You and Lilly were in a car crash. You were kind of drunk… coming back from a show or something, and you got hit by another drunk driver. Kevin explained gently. Nick gaped at his brother.

"I have two issues with that. No… three, actually."

"Shoot."

"One, why was I driving!? Seriously, guys! And why was Lilly with me?!" Nick fumed. He sighed. "And why was I drunk? I'm only 14 for god's sake!" Both Joe and Kevin looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Fourteen!?" Joe yelped. Nick nodded slightly, like they truly and completely lost it. "Nick… your 17.…" Joe said quietly. Nick looked at his brothers in confusion.

"Excuse me, I think I know my own age." Nick remarked. He tried sitting up and almost failed, but just barley made it. He suddenly caught a glance of his arms. He gasped, then held them in front of his face and looked them over, completely confused. He looked up at his brother sand gave them a confused look.

"Where did these come from?!" He asked in a terrified voice.

"Nick, what exactly do you remember?" Kevin asked seriously. Nick searched his thoughts for a few seconds, then responded.

"Well… um…. I… I don't know exactly." Nick mumbled.

"Well… Does Lilly look familiar?" Joe asked.

"Of course she does." Nick said, annoyed by the stupid question, or atleast, what he considered stupid.

"Well… do you remember Trace and Mason and Anthony and them? Joe asked as he and Kevin pulled chairs toward his side.

"Who?" Kevin looked to Joe ad sighed.

"Nick, you realized that your experiencing amnesia?" Kevin asked gently.

"No, shit, Sherlock." Nick remarked. Kevin shook it off and confiued. Suddenly, Nick realized what he said to Kevin, and opened his mouth to apologize, but Kevin cut him off.

"You see… I think… wait… um…" Kevin paused for a second. "You remember being 14, right?" He asked. Nick nodded. "Well… your 17 now."

"I've been in a coma for three years? Nick yelped, some sides of him hoping that was the case. Kevin and Joe shook their heads and Joe continued.

"No…. but you were in a car crash three years ago. And you disappeared back then. You and Lilly were living in a small town in New York."

"Lilly, too?"

"Yeah." Joe said quietly. Nick glanced over at Lilly.

"And She lost her memory then too." Nick assumed. Joe nodded. Nick sighed and looked at Joe.

"I'm so sorry, Joe." Nick said quietly. Joe shot him a confused look.

"What for?"

"This would be the second time I got your girlfriend into the hospital."


	9. A NickEsque Crush

Sup, homies.

OK, so reason for my absence; I've been in upstate New York in LETERALLY the middle of the woods for two weeks, when I was supposed to leave last Saturday. Pssh. So, basically, I sat in a cabin and wrote for two weeks!!

Livi stuff; So, some people don't exactly know what's going on. Livi passed away on June 19 from leukemia. I didn't exactly want to put it in chapters, because to be honest, it hurt to much. Livi was my best friend, and I lost her... and its just, I dunno. It's hard.

Emilie stuff; Hi. My name is Emilie. I'm 14, and I'll be writing for you from now on. I like Aussie kids, cute boys, reading long books and writing. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking over Livi's account, but she asked me to. I've been writing part time for this account for a year. I hope you guys like my writing.

Gah. I'll update more as soon as I can. Tommorow's my Jonas brother's concert, and I am PSYCHED! Lol. Um, yeah. Yay.

Reviews, would honestly make me so happy right now.

lessthanthree;

Emilie

* * *

Nick was released before Lilly woke up. He checked up on her everyday. Joe and Kevin hadn't told him that Lilly was his girlfriend, hoping that maybe they wouldn't need to, and he would just remember it.

It was four days after Nick had been released that Lilly woke up.

Nick was sitting next to her, quietly. There wasn't anything special. She just woke up.

Her eyes blinked a few times, and she glanced around. Her eyes fell to Nick and she sighed.

Nick was wearing a long-sleeve shirt, because he didn't want to see his tattoos. He felt like they were mocking him. Nick began playing with the rims of his sleeves nervously.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked quietly. Lilly nodded slightly.

Nick sighed. "Can you tell me about my life?"

Lilly simply stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have amnesia. Again, apparently." he said, his face at a loss for emotion. "I don't remember anything of the last three years."

"Oh my god… Nick…"

"Lilly, they said that you and I… we were together for a while. After the accident." He stuttered.

"Wh… yeah. Did… Did they tell you about_… us?_" She asked. Nick looked at her confused.

"Well…. I don't know…" He mumbled. "What do you mean _about us?_"

"Um….we…were…. Um…" She mumbled. "I guess you could call us… dating." Her voice had fallen to a whisper.

Nick sighed and he cradled his head in his hands.

"Nick….I…" She whispered. Nick shook his head and looked up at her.

"Everything… is just so messed up." He whispered. "I don't even know who I am. I mean… I… I have tattoos, and I don't know where they came from. I say these things, to people, and I don't know why. I swore at Kevin a few days ago, without even thinking. I'm 17, for god's sake, and… and I feel like I'm 14."

Lilly closed her eyes, and sobbed silently.

"Now… I have no one." She whispered.

Nick looked to her shocked.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I have no family, or life, or, anything at all."

Nick sighed to her. He closed his eyes and thought. When his eyes opened, he knew what he was going to do. He reached out his hand, and took hers gently. He squeezed it, and she looked to him.

"You have me. You will always… have me."

--

Lilly lay sideways on the couch of her and Nick's apartment. A blanket was stretched over her body, and her head was resting on a pillow. She was staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

Then, the door clicked open, and Nick came in holding a large brown paper bag in his arms. Lilly's eyes flickered towards him and landed on his movements. He set the bag on the counter, and began taking things out of the bag.

"You're back?" Lilly asked him in a quiet, but hoarse voice. Nick jumped and looked to her. He nodded nervously.

"Um… yeah. I have your medicine." He said quietly. Lilly nodded and looked back to the wall. He walked toward her and handed her a small orange bottle. She took it, but didn't open it. Nick stared at her for a second.

"Are you going to take it?" He asked. Lilly glanced up at him and shrugged. She sat up and folded her legs into a pretzel style sitting position. She quickly unscrewed the bottle and took two of the small blue pills inside. He nodded and took a seat on the ground near the couch.

"Thanks." Lilly said quietly, pulling her knees to her chest. Nick looked to her and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. Lilly shrugged. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and wrapped it around herself.

"Ok, I guess." She whispered.

Nick looked at her a bit his lip.

"Lilly, do you hate me?" He asked. Lilly shook her head.

"No, I don't. I just… I miss my Nick."

"How I used to be?"

"Yeah. I mean, yeah. I want hardcore Nick back."

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly. Lilly shrugged. She sighed and stood up, heading towards the dresser. Lilly took out one of Nick's hooded sweatshirts and pulled it over my head. Nick stared at her smiling. She sighed and walked back, then took a seat next to Nick. He looked to her and sighed.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked her. Lilly nodded and waited for his response. "You make me feel things. Things that I don't usually feel. It's...uncomfortable, and… strange, but, I kind of like the feelings." He explained. Nick searched his thoughts for a few seconds, and then looked back to the girl. "Oh, god, I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I?" Lilly giggled and shook her head.

"A little, but, no. It's alright. I understand what you're trying to say." Nick nodded and smiled at her again.

"I feel bad for feeling the things I do about you." He whispered. Lilly looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because… I feel like I shouldn't." He said quietly. "But, Lilly, you're different than I remember. I mean… the way you act, the things you do, the way you look… You're still Lilly, but…" He trailed off and bit his lip. "You're really beautiful. Just, everything you do is beautiful. And… I don't know why I feel these things about you." He buried his head in his hands and sighed. Lilly smiled and moved closer to him.

"You don't have to feel bad about it." She whispered. Lilly leaned down so her lips were close to his ear. "Nick, can I tell you something?" She asked quietly. Nick nodded. "I feel those kinds of things for you too."

Lilly stood up and went toward the dresser. She pulled out a small tin box and took it over to Nick. She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to sit next to her. He followed.

"What's that?" He asked. Lilly smiled.

"My memory box." She said quietly. She opened the top and pulled out a few papers. The one on the top, she held up to him. "A few months ago, when you and I first drove here from New York, the first night we were here. We slept on a beach, and wrote these. Its ten things to know about each other. I wrote one for you, and you wrote one for me. This is yours." Nick took the page from her and read it. After the second thing, he looked up at her.

"Great in bed... what does that mean?" He asked. Lilly giggled.

"Sex, Nick. You were good at it." Nick's eyes widened, and he stared at her, now panicking.

"Sex? We... had..." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Lilly said quietly. Nick blinked a few times.

"I guess I forgot about my purity ring."

"Purity ring? You're kidding, right?" Lilly asked, stifling in a laugh. Nick shook his head.

"No...Joe, Kevin and I all have, or... had purity rings. Abstinence until marriage."

"Well... that went out the door a year and a half ago." Lilly let out a soft laugh.

"Oh... well... I guess... we didn't know."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." They both fell quiet for a few seconds. Nick continued reading the page. He smiled when he reached number four.

"I'd do anything for an Aero bar?"

"Yeah. You were like... addicted to them."

"Weird."

"To each his own."

"Word." Nick said chuckling. He continued reading. "I'm an artist?"

"Yeah. You draw an online comic."

"Cool..." He said quietly. He looked up at Lilly, and everything froze for him. Her eyes sparkled for him, and he gasped.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him. Nick quickly shook his head.

"Lilly, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Nick."

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

* * *

I think Nick might have slipped into Charlie-mode. Like, PerksofBeingaWallflower. Tehehe.

He'll be back soon.


	10. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
